


Piercings

by eorumverba



Series: piercing au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Taemin is staring at his piercings again.Kibum brushes his hair back, turns his head ever so slightly so Taemin gets a nice look at the studs in his ear, then, as if absently, tugs at his earlobe, fingers brushing the black rings in his ear. He can hear Taemin catch their breath, and Kibum has to hide his grin so Taemin doesn’t know he did that on purpose. Honestly, he loves fucking with Taemin more than he should, but Taemin is so cute like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for @taketaemtoyourleader's crop top Jonghyun challenge on tumblr

Taemin is staring at his piercings again.

Kibum brushes his hair back, turns his head ever so slightly so Taemin gets a nice look at the studs in his ear, then, as if absently, tugs at his earlobe, fingers brushing the black rings in his ear. He can hear Taemin catch their breath, and Kibum has to hide his grin so Taemin doesn’t know he did that on purpose. Honestly, he loves fucking with Taemin more than he should, but Taemin is so _cute_ like this.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees the flash of Taemin’s phone camera go off, and when he looks up, pretending to look startled, Taemin looks mortified.

“If you wanted to take a picture, you should’ve just asked. Here, I’ll even pretend I’m not paying attention.” Kibum points at his book, pretends to read.

Taemin lets out a pained groan and Kibum can’t hide his grin this time. Taemin is so fucking cute when they’re flustered.

“You should just get a piercing.”

“No way,” Taemin shakes their head and brushes lavender hair from their face, “it would hurt too much. I don’t know how you could stand it.”

Kibum’s lips curl into a grin and his tongue flashes out to play with the black hoops in his lower lip. “You get used to it. Besides, you love it.”

“What are they called again?” Taemin gets up and Kibum places his book aside, just before Taemin slides onto his lap.

“Snake bites-” before he can even finish speaking, Taemin has dipped in for a kiss.

They don’t speak about piercings for the rest of the day.

* * *

The first thing Taemin had noticed about Kibum was his piercings. He’d been walking with some blonde (who he’d later learn was Jonghyun) and he’d just laughed at something the guy said. The sun caught on the silver hoops in his lower lip, Taemin had looked up, and

The rest was history, really.

When they’d first started dating, Kibum had only two rings in each ear. Now, the amount had doubled. And really, Taemin didn’t mind; the sharp cold of the lip rings against the wet heat of Kibum’s lips was electrifying, and Kibum loved the sharp little bursts of pain when Taemin tugged on the ones in his ear with their teeth. It was a win-win, really. Until Kibum dragged them down to the place where he got his piercings, that is.

When the door is slammed open, Jonghyun barely looks up from his phone - he knows that slam, that voice. “Ready for another piercing, Bummie?”

“Not for me, for Taemin. You haven’t met, right?”

Ah, yes. Taemin. Taemin who Kibum gushes about all the time. Perfect, beautiful Taemin. Taemin who dances and sings and plays piano and is bigender _and did I mention they’re cute because Jjong, they’re even cuter than me_ Taemin. (And yes, that was a quote straight from Kibum’s mouth. Jonghyun just tries to ignore him because there’s _no one_ that can be that perfect)

Jonghyun looks up to see Kibum standing in front of him, holding the hand of a person who _holy fucking shit_ is the most beautiful person Jonghyun has ever seen in his entire life.

“Bum, I think I’m in love.” Jonghyun says in a loud whisper to Kibum. Taemin hears and hides thier cheeks with their hands, but not before Jonghyun can see the pink creeping up on their cheeks and the smile on their lips.

Holy _shit_ , he’s definitely in love.

“You’re aro, dumbass.”

“Grayro,” Jonghyun corrects, “but more importantly, how did you settle for someone like Kibum? You could’ve done so much better.”

Jonghyun ignores Kibum’s scandalized look and practically melts when Taemin speaks. “Kibum’s…perfect.” The words are short but the adoring look Taemin sends Kibum speaks more than they need to. Kibum wraps his arm around Taemin’s waist and they’re both so cute it’s almost disgusting. Jonghyun loves it.

“So, Taemin, what can I do for you?”

Taemin’s eyes widen in surprise and they turn to Kibum, confusion clear on their face. “Bum, I thought you were getting one-”

Kibum grins, and it’s the one where his eyes slide into pleased slits and his mouth curls into something that could be called a smirk. And once again, Jonghyun is reminded of why he used to call him a fox. “Nope, you are,” he turns to Jonghyun, “their ears would be easiest, don’t you think?”

Jonghyun nods, gestures to the back room. “I’ll call Jinki from lunch break, you get set up.”

When he gets inside, Taemin is in the chair Jonghyun has reserved for piercings, and Kibum is seated comfortably in thier lap, pressing chaste kisses to their lips. It’d be gross if it weren’t so cute. Or maybe the other way around.

Jonghyun just rolls his eyes and clears his throat, but Kibum barely startles, just begins playing with Taemin’s hair as he watches Jonghyun wash his hands.

When Jonghyun turns around, he shrugs off his sweater and watches Kibum’s and Taemin’s eyes immediately glue onto his abs. “Like what you see?”

“Why,” Kibum starts, “are you wearing a crop top with those pants.”

“Because Minho just gave me this tattoo, and I wanted to show it off.”

Jonghyun twists so they can see the tattoo - what looks like paint splattered on his skin - and grins. “Cool, huh?”

“Did you cut that shirt yourself?”

Jonghyun looks down at his shirt and shrugs. It looks fine to him. “Yeah, why?”

“It’s uneven, and-” Kibum grimaces, “let me just buy you some, just throw _that_ out.”

“Rude.” Jonghyun happens to _like_ his shirt, even if it does come up a little higher on his left side than his right. Maybe he likes the left side of his abs a little more than the right, _gosh_.

“I like your shirt,” Taemin says with a soft grin, “it suits you.”

Jonghyun is definitely in love. “Kibum, I’m stealing your-” he pauses, thinks, “datemate? Yeah, datemate.”

Taemin’s grin only grows impossibly bigger and Kibum hugs them closer, as if protecting them from Jonghyun. “Taemin likes people that are over than five feet tall.”

Jonghyun bristles, but Taemin tugs at Kibum’s sleeve, plush lips pursed in a pout. “Hyung, don’t be mean. Jonghyun is cute-” ohmygod that beautiful person just called him cute, “and besides, we could just be poly instead.”

“Yeah, Bummie, let’s be poly. We can have cute cuddles and I can watch Taemin being cute and you get to be with me.”

“What’s the good in that?”

Taemin’s soft peals of laughter only make the wound sting more, and Jonghyun can’t help the frown that comes across his lips. “Rude.”

“Can you just get on with your job?” Kibum’s grinning, they all are, and Jonghyun thinks that yeah, being in a poly relationship wouldn’t be that bad.

“Taem, I’m just going to give you standard studs, it’ll take less than five minutes. Quick and easy, ask Kibum.”

Taemin turns an imporing look at Kibum, and Jonghyun rolls his eyes as Kibum places a chaste kiss to their lips. “Doesn’t hurt at all, Taeminnie.”

Taemin flinched as Jonghyun began to clean their lobes and Jonghyun grinned, “Don’t worry, really. I’ve done this millions of times, I won’t mess up. Especially not on someone as cute as you.”

Taemin opens their mouth to speak but closes it, flinching again when Jonghyun marks where he’s going to pierce. Kibum doesn’t move from their lap, and when Jonghyun looks up from Taemin’s ears, Kibum presses another kiss to their lips.

“Calm down, it’s not the end of the world, Taem.”

“You’re putting _that_ ,” Taemin points at his gun, “through my _ears_.”

“Not nearly as painful as some other places I’ve done,” Jonghyun pats Taemin’s thigh, “you’re starting with the basics.”

Taemin is staring at the two silver hoops on the left side of Jonghyun’s lower lip and he grins. “No, I didn’t mean spider bites. Try ampallangs, or Prince Alberts.”

“Never,” Kibum looks horrified, and elaborates to Taemin, “they’re dick piercings.”

Taemin looks confused and horrified and sick all at once, and Kibum giggles, dipping in for another kiss.

“Alright, enough,” Jonghyun interrupts when Taemin’s hands come up to Kibum’s waist to pull him impossibly closer. Kibum twists to frown at Jonghyun and Jonghyun just runs his finger down the arch of his back, just to see him shiver. It has Kibum shuddering even as he leans into the touch and Jonghyun snorts.

“How do you know each other?”

Kibum waves Taemin’s concern away with a dismissive gesture and resumes running his fingers through Taemin’s hair again. Cute.

When Jonghyun brings the gun to Taemin’s ear, they freeze up again and Jonghyun frowns over their head to Kibum. Who immediately leans down and kisses Taemin, arms looping around their neck. From this angle, Jonghyun can see Taemin suck Kibum’s lower lip into their mouth.

Nice.

While they’re distracted, Jonghyun squeezes the trigger and tries not to wince as Taemin pulls away from Kibum with a yell. “Don’t move or you’ll mess up the hole.” Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but.

Taemin promptly freezes and Jonghyun moves to their other side and pierces Taemin’s other ear, ignoring Kibum’s comforting noise. What a baby. It’s so _cute_.

Taemin fingers the studs in their ear and Kibum bats their hand away. “Don’t touch!” He starts instructing Taemin and what to and not to do, and Jonghyun watches, grinning. He remembers doing the exact same thing to Kibum.

“Here, take this and go get ice cream.” Jonghyun pulls a crumpled 10 dollar bill from his pocket, “bring back one for me.”

Taemin gives him a delighted grin and nods eagerly, already tugging Kibum away. They’re really too cute.

It doesn’t surprise Jonghyun that in three months, multiple cases of lost earrings, and countless kisses and dates later, Taemin demands another piercing.


End file.
